(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for umbrella, and more particularly, to a rib assembly for multi-foldable umbrella.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas are easy and practical to use for sheltering from the rain, and therefore they have long been important commodities in every day life of humans. Multi-foldable umbrellas especially, which can be folded for even more convenient storage and carrying, have gained favors of and are being used by the majority among the users. However, multi-foldable umbrellas are convenient for storage because the volume of the umbrella bodies thereof can be decreased, and rib assemblies of prior umbrellas are U-shaped with hollow interiors, meaning that such rib assemblies are larger in volume, and the spaces dented within the U-shaped ribs are comparatively deeper, leaving the rib assemblies with insufficient hardness against bending and twisting caused by windy weathers or accidental impacts. Soon after that, solid rib assemblies had become available; they are significantly smaller in volume compared to that of the previous umbrellas and bring even better convenience for storage and carrying. Nevertheless, for common solid rib assemblies, the pivotal joints having pivot points for fixing the main post and the rib assemblies are flat in shape, thereby greatly reducing the hardness of the pivotal joints of the rib assemblies as well.
The object of the invention is to provide a rib assembly for umbrella that provides a greater strength and effectively reduces the volume of umbrellas, thereby bringing better convenience for carrying.
The rib assembly for multi-foldable umbrella comprises a secondary rib and a front strut that are solid shafts, and the pivot joint of the middle segment of the secondary rib and an inner rib is a bent section covered with a middle junction.
The bent section of the secondary rib is bent toward the inner rib pivotally connected, and the axle pin pivotally disposed is lodged and fastened to the pivot point of the middle junction.
The bent section of the secondary rib may also be bent toward the other side of the inner rib pivotally connected. The middle junction is provided with an opening for coordinating with the bent section of the secondary rib, and an axle pin pivotally disposed is lodged and fastened to the pivot point of the middle junction.
The middle junction may also directly cover and clamp the middle segment of the shaft-like secondary rib, and an axle pin pivotally disposed is lodged and fastened to the pivot point of the middle junction.
One side of the front strut is provided with a groove having an arched bottom, that is, the cross section of the front strut is a crescent in shape.